Vambre Warrior
|friends = |enemies = |relationship = Noville (love interest) |first appearance = To Boulderly Go }} Vambre Marie Warrior is a warrior, the older sister of Prohyas, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Vambre is a young woman of average height, with long, violet hair and red-pink eyes. Her usual attire consists of a green leotard with short black sleeves, gloves and boots trimmed black, and a flowing yellow cape. She additionally sports a pair of neon lime circular earings and a headband, with a black belt tied by a yellow buckle, where she keeps her Magiswords. She is noticeably shorter than her brother, Prohyas. Personality Vambre is kind and aggressive. Like her brother, she is very adventurous, seeking to go out on many a quest in order to prove themselves as warriors. She fancies herself as a refined woman, preferring tea to coffee, eating proper food and acting politely. She does however has occasional moments of acting like her brother, resulting in junk food binges, bouts of lazyness and childish behavior. She dislikes it when people pick on her brother, and will defend him when necessary, but also claims nobody is allowed to harm him EXCEPT for her. She despises pants, going out of her way to dress in any way that avoids covering her legs. Vambre often says "och", a nod to her British accent, usually in reaction to misfortune or pain. She also has an irrational fear of squirrels, dating back to a childhood incident when squirrels harassed her while collectig acorns. She can be be somewhat impulsive, often acting without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to win fights and help her friends. Magiswords Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created in 1996 when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school. In the Legendary Warriors for Hire, Vambre wears a yellow cape pants and like the 1996 drawing, wears black boots. In the other versions, she is without pants. In all versions, she was the serious leader of the Warriors for Hire and was originally the only one to use swords. Quotes and catchprases *"Och!" *"Eee!" *"Word!" *"Indeed!" *"Boooo!" *"If a Magisword will get the same job done, why not use them?" *"Oh, dear heart!" Trivia * Vambre is older than Prohyas, mentioned by series creator Kyle Carrozza to be roughly a year older. * Vambre typically speaks with an English accent, despite none of her family doing the same. She is aware of the peculiarity of her accent, but claims it developed due to her undying love for the Veronica Victorious books. **In "Random Acts of Memory", it is revealed that her accent is fake, which was proved in "Bark Attack" where she distracted Tree J by speaking in a Canadian accent. * Vambre's catchphrase "och!" was frequently used in early episodes, but decreased in use as the episodes went on. * Vambre is shown to have a hatred for pants throughout several episodes, claiming she feels as though she can't move in them. Even when subjected to temperatures cold enough to turn her skin blue, she refuses to cover her legs. * Vambre enjoys eating at Sprigs, a restaurant that serves exclusively garnishes. She will at times eat at Slugburger, but frequently complains about the low quality of their food. * She greatly resembles Lina Inverse from the anime series, Slayers. * Vambre often makes puns in battle, but hates puns that aren't hers. * Vambre is unaware of Noville's crush on her, referring to him as "the most platonic of friends" in "Don't Read the Comments". * Vambre's first Magisword was the Tomato Magisword. She believed for years that she had somehow accidently set the family farm on fire as a child using the Tomato Magisword, unaware the fire was actually started by her brother's doppleganger Nohyas. * Although a skilled adventurer, Vambre is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, she never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting her reprimended. As an adult, she was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ without her Magiswords, during which she demonstrated complete ineptitude with everyday tools. She also is shown to have no skills with regular swords as proven when she tried to learn fencing from Hoppus. *In For the Love of Narwhal!, it is revealed her middle name is "Marie". Gallery The gallery for can be found here. Sketches Vambre as spock by artbylukeski-damnqex.jpg Vambre ghostbuster by artbylukeski-daaqv4l.jpg Mighty magiswords vambre waves hello by artbylukeski-d9zytxp.jpg Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o4 250.jpg Tumblr oi6sr4mr6w1uq3qqio1 500.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo2 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo4 500.jpg Tumblr inline oqcx96Cd3Y1rasmzp 540.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo9 1280.png Tumblr o09lgwEKxj1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr nuqavh3szL1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo10 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja35IgGJ1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nw59ia8wct1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3cauyuodQ1snqz51o5 250.png Tumblr nyenfbM9JD1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ox254fdtRu1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr onep042Xek1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr mobgzt0LgL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o15z3wTqVP1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg D5f6f9c9b6f11364c8ccf77e6b7ed85a.jpg 77f9621e6db1a50d5dbd97fb342616cf.png FB IMG 1505732268577.jpg Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo2 540.png Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo1 540.png Tumblr nrc7e7DnSv1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr okkyyuog1j1qd0vwyo1 500.png Tumblr nrkd6nsyce1tv2bz3o1 500.jpg Tumblr npanobQQcL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Vambre on cutie saturday 1 by artbylukeski-da60mhy.jpg Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo8 1280.png Tumblr p076xnhRhM1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ozsi8w9m2P1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ozh8hegdUd1uq3qqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofcvgzPRHL1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr olwczyFPBT1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oh208qrsdB1qj59yuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o5bvhetVmW1qgt3neo2 400.png Tumblr oj2esvp2mU1qd0vwyo1 1280.png|Vambre holding King of the Hill Magisword Tumblr ohmidsjNaY1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr o5hdlyZsYP1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oec0ju0DKJ1rnfw58o1 1280.jpg FB IMG 1517541402298.jpg FB IMG 1517541378082.jpg FB IMG 1517541372890.jpg FB IMG 1517541420863.jpg FB IMG 1517541521322.jpg tumblr_p30wmt70kt1rnfw58o1_1280.jpg Tumblr oryh956eJH1qd0vwyo1 500.jpg DTrzdDDU8AAxKl1.jpg tumblr_or5g03xyqN1ql9qz2o1_1280.jpg Vambre at gencon indy 2015 black and white ink by artbylukeski-d94e26g.jpg Tumblr oea2koE4zc1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oijwc1sZVA1qgt3neo1 1280.png Tumblr o8qdvwLQXk1qgt3neo1 1280.png Tumblr ouldxzTIzm1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:San Dogers Category:Warrior Family Category:5th grade Category:Adventure Academy Category:5th Grade